Familia Weasley
- "“Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.”", con algunos miembros de sangre mestiza. |miembros notables=*Septimus Weasley *Cedrella Weasley (de soltera Black) *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley (de soltera Prewett) *William Weasley *Fleur Weasley (de soltera Delacour) *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley *Charles Weasley *Percy Weasley *Audrey Weasley *Molly Weasley II *Lucy Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Angelina Weasley (de soltera Johnson) *Fred Weasley II *Roxanne Weasley *Ronald Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rose Weasley *Hugo Weasley *Ginevra Weasley |estatus= Existente |hider= |femparentadas=*Casa BlackÁrbol genealógico de los Black *Familia Prewett *Familia Delacour *Familia Granger *Familia Potter *Familia Johnson |casa=Gryffindor |lealtad=*Orden del Fénix *Ejército de Dumbledore *Ministerio de Magia *Sortilegios Weasley *Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria *Gryffindor *Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor |hidea= }} Los Weasleys son considerados como una de las familias de magos más prominentes, aunque su falta de dinero y su simpatía por los magos que no son de sangre pura e incluso por los Muggles hace que otros los desprecien. Vivían en La Madriguera, una casa destartalada de cuatro o cinco pisos "un poco lejos" del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Fueron incluidos en la lista de los Sagrados Veintiocho, publicada en el Directorio de sangre pura, en 1930. Sin embargo, lamentaron su inclusión en la lista, porque dijeron que tenían vínculos ancestrales con muchos muggles interesantes. Sus protestas les dieron a esta familia el oprobio de los defensores de la doctrina de sangre pura y el epíteto traidores a la sangre . Durante el último par de generaciones, todos los niños Weasley han sido hombres. Arthur, por ejemplo, es uno de los tres hermanos. Ginny Weasley fue la primera chica en venir durante bastante tiempo. Tanto Molly como Arthur están relacionados con la familia Black. Cuando Harry Potter se hizo amigo del hijo más joven de Arthur y Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, los Weasley se convirtieron en una segunda familia para Harry. La Madriguera se convirtió en un segundo hogar para Harry, y Arthur y Molly sirvieron como padrinos de facto en ausencia de Sirius Black. Harry finalmente se volvería miembro oficial de la familia cuando se casara con Ginny. Historia familiar Historia temprana Los Weasley (a diferencia de muchas otras familias de sangre pura) se asocian voluntariamente con muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos, y no se consideran superiores a los demás debido a su estatus de sangre. Por lo tanto, las familias elitistas de sangre pura, como los Malfoy y los Black los consideran "traidores a la sangre" y los tratan con desdén; Cedrella Black incluso fue repudiada por su familia por casarse con Septimus Weasley. Árbol genealógico de la familia Black A pesar de ser una de las "más grandes familias de traidores de sangre", parecían bastante orgullosos de ello. Fueron incluidos en la lista de los Sagrados Veintiocho, publicada en el Directorio de sangre pura en la década de 1930. Sin embargo, lamentaron su inclusión en la lista, porque dijeron que tenían vínculos ancestrales con muchos muggles interesantes. Sus protestas les dieron a estas familias el oprobio de los defensores de la doctrina de sangre pura y el epíteto "traidor de sangre". Los Weasleys tendían a tener un gran número de niños; un rasgo inusual para las familias mágicas, según Draco Malfoy . Las generaciones más recientes de Weasleys han sido consideradas pobres por los estándares mágicos ; su bóveda en Gringotts solo contenía una pequeña pila de Sickles y un solo Galeón en 1992. Cámara Secreta, Cap. 4 Durante varias generaciones, solo varones nacieron en la familia, hasta el nacimiento de Ginevra Molly Weasley.Some Random Facts About the Weasley Family J.K. Rowling's Website Esta tendencia terminó con los nietos de Arthur y Molly, que incluyen más niñas que niños. Historia reciente Arthur Weasley nació el 6 de febreroMugglenet - JKR Birthday Archive, 1950 - Explore the story: Arthur Weasley hijo de Septimus y Cedrella Weasley (de soltera Black). Aunque nunca se ha confirmado que Septimus y Cedrella fueran los padres de Arthur, esto puede inferirse basándose en la declaración de Sirius Black en el cap. 6 de de que Arthur era "algo así como su primo segundo una vez eliminado". El árbol genealógico de los Black establece a Cedrella como una prima hermana que alguna vez fue eliminada por Orion y Walburga Black, los padres de Sirius. Por lo tanto, cualquier hijo que tuviera sería su primo segundo, y el primo segundo, una vez retirado de sus hijos Sirius y Regulus. Además, casi todos los parientes de Sirius se pueden ver en el árbol genealógico de Black porque sus padres nacieron en la Casa de Black, lo que hace que sea poco probable que pueda estar relacionado con Arthur de una manera que no se muestra. HPL essay. Arthur tenía al menos dos hermanos. Asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería entre 1961-1968 y se clasificó en la Casa Gryffindor. En su tercer año en 1963, probablemente eligió llevar Estudios Muggles debido a su interés en los mismos. Mientras estaba en la escuela, conoció y comenzó a salir con su compañera de Gryffindor, Molly Prewett. Primera Guerra Mágica 235x235px|thumb|left|[[La Madriguera]] Poco después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Arthur y Molly se casaron. Su matrimonio fue bastante apresurado, ya que Lord Voldemort estaba ganando poder durante ese tiempo y comenzó la Primera Guerra Mágica. Presumiblemente se instalaron en La Madriguera, desde al menos en 1970. La Madriguera se convirtió rápidamente en el hogar de los Weasleys. A pesar de ser pobre, ninguno de ellos parecía avergonzarse de su hogar, que tenía un ambiente cómodo y relajado. Era un lugar acogedor, y los amigos de la familia eran visitantes regulares. Arthur y Molly no eran miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix; se desconoce si él estuvo involucrado en la guerra. Durante el curso de la guerra, él y Molly tuvieron siete hijos: Bill a fines de 1970, Charlie en 1972, Percy en 1976, gemelos Fred y George en 1978, Ron en 1980, y Ginny en 1981. Molly había deseado tener una niña después de tener sus primeros cinco hijos, pero tuvo otro varón antes de finalmente tener una hija. La guerra terminó poco después del nacimiento de Ginny, pero no antes de que los hermanos de Molly, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, ambos miembros de la Orden, fueran asesinados por Mortífagos. Los hermanos Prewett fueron emboscados por cinco Mortífagos y lucharon como "héroes". La familia se molestó cuando algunos Mortífagos, como Lucius Malfoy, pudieron escapar de prisión al decir que habían estado bajo la Maldición Imperius. Arthur creía que estaban mintiendo, y él y Lucius se mostraban hostiles entre sí cada vez que cruzaban caminos. Entre las guerras 240x240px|thumb|Algunos miembros de la familia Weasley Los Weasley tienen una larga historia de haber sido clasificados en la Casa Gryffindor, Molly y Arthur, junto con sus siete hijos, fueron seleccionados en dicha casa. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Bill fue prefecto y Premio Anual en su séptimo año. Charlie fue capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y un Buscador. Percy era un prefecto y también un Premio Anual. Fred y George estaban en el equipo de Quidditch y recibieron buenas calificaciones durante sus primeros años. Ron sintió consternación por ser el sexto hermano Weasley en pasar por Hogwarts. Una gran parte de las preocupaciones de Ron son causadas por el hecho de que muchos de los niños Weasley anteriores habían sobresalido de alguna manera u otra. Ron finalmente se convirtió en prefecto y miembro del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, al igual que Ginny. Los Weasleys también fueron cercanos a Harry Potter. Harry se convirtió en un miembro no oficial de la familia, recibió los tradicionales suéteres e incluso se le regaló el reloj de Fabian Prewett cuando cumplió diecisiete años. Molly era con frecuencia tan protectora de él como de sus propios hijos. El boggart de Molly eran los cadáveres de su familia, que incluía a Harry. Más tarde, Harry se convirtió oficialmente en miembro de la familia, cuando se casó con Ginny en algún momento después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Segunda Guerra Mágica Las opiniones de los Weasley llevaron su apoyo a la Orden del Fénix y al Ejército de Dumbledore durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. En 1996, Ron y Ginny pelearon en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, recibiendo heridas menores por sus esfuerzos. En 1997, Bill, Ron y Ginny también pelearon en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía. Durante la batalla, Bill fue mordido por Fenrir Greyback, y aunque no se convirtió en un hombre lobo, sí desarrolló algunas tendencias, como el gusto por los bistecs casi crudos. También en 1997, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George y Ron lucharon en la Batalla de los Siete Potters, en la cual George perdió una oreja debido a que fue herido con magia oscura. Bill se casó con Fleur Delacour el 1 de agosto de 1997, aunque su boda se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los Mortífagos tras la caída del Ministerio de Magia. 250px|thumb|left|Los Weasley llegan con la Orden justo antes del inicio de la Batalla de Hogwarts Arthur también participó en misiones secretas, como guardar la profecía con respecto a Harry por orden de Dumbledore. Bill también tomó un trabajo de oficina en Gringotts en un intento de persuadir a los duendes de que estuvieran del lado de la Orden del Fénix. Además, Charlie trabajó como reclutador. Pasó gran parte de su tiempo tratando de convencer a los magos extranjeros de unirse a la lucha contra Voldemort, que opera desde Rumania. Los Weasleys también abrieron su hogar a la Orden, La Madriguera reemplazó al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Durante el apogeo de este último conflicto, los Weasley fueron puestos bajo vigilancia por el Ministerio británico de magia -controlado por Voldemort- porque habían estado en estrecho contacto con Harry, y finalmente habían tenido que esconderse. Fred y Gorge participaron en Pottervigilancia, un programa de radio diseñado para elevar la moral en la lucha contra Voldemort y prestar apoyo a Harry. Los Weasley participaron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Durante la batalla, mataron a Fred, lo que afectó profundamente al resto de la familia, y su muerte fue suficiente para que su madre cometiera un asesinato y salvara a su hija del mismo destino. Después de la guerra 245px|thumb|La familia Weasley se expandió después de la guerra El estado financiero de la familia probablemente cambió con el gran éxito comercial de Sortilegios Weasley y las exitosas carreras de varios miembros de la familia. Para el siglo veintiuno, muchos Weasley y sus parientes trabajaban para el Ministerio de Magia, incluidos Arthur, Percy, Ron, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. J.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour La familia Weasley se expandió, ya que los hijos de Molly y Arthur comenzaron a tener sus propios hijos. Bill continuó su trabajo como Rompemaldiciones. Charlie permaneció soltero y continuó estudiando dragones. Percy finalmente se convirtió en Jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. George permaneció en Sortilegios Weasley y nunca se recuperaría de la pérdida de su gemelo. Ron se convirtió en un Auror después de la guerra y se retiró después de dos años para unirse a George en la tienda. Ginny se convirtió en cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Finalmente se retiró para comenzar una familia con Harry y se convirtió en editora de deportes y corresponsal de Quidditch para El Profeta. Miembros de la familia Familia principal Arthur Weasley, uno de los tres hijos de Septimus y Cedrella Weasley conoció a Molly Prewett mientras asistían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en 1960. Se casaron poco después de terminar la escuela y tuvieron siete hijos, a quienes amaron pero que no echaron a perder. Todos aquellos que eran mayores de edad, excepto Percy, eventualmente se convirtieron en miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Parientes de los Weasley Árbol genealógico Etimología *Parece que hay un patrón en la familia de miembros de Weasley que tiene nombres que pueden aludir a figuras de la historia medieval y la leyenda de Arturo: **Arthur Weasley, comparte un nombre con Rey Arturo, el personaje central de las leyendas de Arturo. **El hijo mayor, Bill, tiene el mismo nombre que William Marshal. Entre mediados del siglo XII y principios del XIII, este caballero se levantó de la oscuridad sirviendo a cuatro Reyes Plantagenet de Inglaterra (Henry II, Richard I, John y Henry III), y eventualmente se convirtió en Regente de Inglaterra. A veces, se le conoce como "la flor de la caballería". En , Bill se casa con Fleur Delacour, cuyo nombre se traduce como "flor de la corte". **El nombre de Charles Weasley puede ser una referencia a Charlemagne. **El nombre de Fred Weasley es un diminutivo del nombre Frederick, que puede ser una alusión a Federico I Barbarossa. Federico fue un emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano, sirvió tanto en la Segunda como en la Tercera Cruzada. Su apodo, Barbarroja, significa "barba roja". **El nombre de George Weasley puede ser una referencia a San Jorge. **El nombre de Percy Weasley es un diminutivo del nombre Perceval, que era el nombre de uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de Arturo. **Ron Weasley se conecta a este patrón de denominación medieval y artúrica de tres maneras: ***En primer lugar, comparte su nombre con la lanza Rhongomyniad del rey Arturo, que Godogredo de Monmouth llamó "Ron". ***Si uno tomara el nombre Ronald y cambiara la "n" y la "l" de lugar, tendrían Roland. Históricamente, Roland fue un líder militar bajo Carlomagno y fue responsable de defender la frontera del Reino franco con Bretaña. Bretaña es considerada un lugar de origen potencial para muchas de las leyendas de Arturo. Más tarde, se convirtió en el tema de una cantar de geste, que se considera una de las piezas más antiguas de la literatura francesa, y fue popular en toda la época medieval. ***El nombre Ronald se deriva de un nombre nórdico antiguo que era un cognado del nombre Reginald. Esta conexión se admite cuando Ron usa Poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Reginald Cattermole mientras que se infiltra en el Ministerio de Magia en . Durante el siglo XII, hubo dos Reginalds que esta denominación cognitiva puede ser una alusión a: ****Reginald de Durham fue un monje que hizo una crónica de la vida de San Godric de Finchale, que comparte un nombre de pila con Godric Gryffindor, fundador de Casa Gryffindor. ****Raynald (Raynald también es un conocido de Reginald), se desempeñó en la Segunda Cruzada y se pronunció como príncipe de Antioquía hasta que fue capturado y ejecutado por Saladin. Mientras discute sobre las Reliquias de la muerte con Harry y Hermione, Ron dice que él favorece al Varita de Saúco, cuyo poseedor original era Antioch Peverell. **El nombre completo de Ginny Weasley es Ginevra}, la forma italiana del nombre Guinevere, que era la reina de Arthur. **Además, Muriel tenía un primo llamado Lancelot, quien era uno de los caballeros de Arthur, aunque se debe tener en cuenta que Muriel solo está relacionado con los Weasley por el matrimonio de su sobrina Molly. Comentarios de la autora 220px|thumb|right|[[Fred Weasley|Fred, Ron, Ginny, y George Weasley]] *J. K. Rowling ha dicho que, a diferencia de muchos otros personajes, Ron Weasley el nombre siempre se mantuvo igual en varios borradores de la serie. Ella ha comentado que el apellido "Weasley" se deriva de la palabra weasel que significa comadreja, que también es el patronus de Arthur Weasley. Sobre el nombre de la familia y el característico cabello rojo, comentó: :"En Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, la comadreja tiene una mala reputación como un animal desafortunado e incluso malévolo. Sin embargo, desde la infancia he tenido una gran afición por la familia "mustelidae"; no tan maligna como difamada, en mi opinión. También hay muchas supersticiones asociadas con las personas pelirrojas y la mayoría afirma que de alguna manera tienen mala suerte (Judas Escariote supuestamente era pelirrojo), pero esto no tiene sentido; me gusta tanto el pelo rojo como las comadrejas". "Extra Stuff: The Weasley Family" en Detrás de las escenas 200px|thumb|right|"W" de Weasley, creada por Fred y George Weasley *En las adaptaciones de la película Harry Potter, los Weasley son retratados por: **Mark Williams, quien interpreta a Arthur Weasley en todas las adaptaciones cinematográficas, excepto Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, en la que Arthur no aparece. **Julie Walters, quien interpreta a Molly Weasley en todas las adaptaciones de la película excepto , en la que no aparece Molly. **Richard Fish y Domhnall Gleeson, quienes ambos retratan a Bill Weasley. Fish lo retrató en , en la foto de familia de su viaje a Egipto. Gleeson interpreta a Bill en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 y Parte 2. **Alex Crockford, quien interpretó a Charles Weasley en la en la foto de la familia Weasley en vacaciones en egipto. Un joven que parece ser Charlie se ve junto a Nymphadora Tonks en la boda en .See this image **Chris Rankin quien interpreta a Percy Weasley, no apareció en o Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. **James y Oliver Phelps, quienes retratan a Fred y George respectivamente en todas las adaptaciones de la película. **Rupert Grint, quien interpreta a Ron Weasley en todas las adaptaciones de la película. **Bonnie Wright, quien interpreta a Ginny Weasley en todas las adaptaciones de la película. *El patronus de Hermione Granger es una nutria (otter en inglés), que está en la misma familia que la comadreja, Mustelidae. Esto, así como el hecho de que los Weasley viven en Ottery St. Catchpole, pueden haber anunciado su matrimonio en la familia. **Su sobrino Albus Potter es dueño de un hurón mascota, que también pertenece a la misma familia que la comadreja. *Weasley suena como weave, que significa tejer, conveniente considerando que a la Sra. Weasley le encanta tejer, o al menos encantar sus agujas para que tejan por ella. 150px|thumb|El sello de cera Weasley (emblema) utilizado en sus correos o [[Carta vociferadora|Vociferador]] *Los únicos hijos de Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley que no tienen hijos conocidos son Fred Weasley y Charles Weasley, el primero por su muerte y el segundo porque está mucho más interesado en estudiar dragones. *Los Weasley tienen un tractor. *Harry Potter ha salvado varias vidas de miembros de la familia Weasley, algo que Arthur y Molly señalaron con gratitud, y tuvo la suerte de que Ron eligiera sentarse en la misma cabina en su primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. **Destruyó el Diario de Tom Ryddle antes de que Ginny perdiera su fuerza vital. **Vio a Arthur siendo atacado por Nagini y lo reportó a tiempo para salvarlo. **Le dió a Ron un Bezoar cuando fue envenenado. **Protegió a Molly cuando Voldemort se volvió contra ella después de que ella mató a Bellatrix Lestrange en la Batalla de Hogwarts. *Junto con los Muggles de la familia Granger, los Weasley también están relacionados con los Muggles de la familia Evans y los Muggles de la familia Dursley. Están relacionados con los Evans y Dursleys a través de Harry Potter, quien se casó con Ginny. *Los únicos hijos que llaman a los Weasleys su "familia materna" son los hijos de Ginny: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter. *Es posible que Victoire Weasley, hija de Bill y Fleur, pueda casarse con Teddy Lupin, haciendo a los Weasley relacionados con la familia Lupin de dos maneras: desde el matrimonio de Victoire y desde el intercambio de ascendencia a través de la Familia Black. *J.K. Rowling dijo en una entrevista que Molly Weasley educó a sus hijos en lo básico (lectura, matemáticas, ortografía, gramática, etc.) antes de ir a Hogwarts. Beyond Hogwarts - J.K. Rowling gives revealing answers in World Book Day chat *Si el joven se ve al lado de Tonks en la escena de la boda en es, de hecho, Charlie, eso significaría que esta es la segunda película (junto con Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban) en la que aparecen los nueve Weasleys. *El hijo mayor, Bill tiene el primer nombre de su padre, Arthur, como segundo nombre y Ginny, el primer nombre de su madre, Molly, como segundo nombre. *El pelo naranja fue considerado un signo de brujería en la época medieval. *Según houseofnames.com, la familia Weasley originalmente era de Normandía en Francia. Referencias de:Weasley en:Weasley family fr:Famille Weasley pl:Weasley ru:Уизли Categoría:Familia Weasley W W W